


The Wedding Night

by Bertiebella



Category: Rank and Beauty or The Young Baroness
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertiebella/pseuds/Bertiebella
Summary: 伊芙琳和首相大人的新婚之夜小黄文露骨性爱描写，不喜勿入
Relationships: Lord Rupert Conway/Evelyn Windham Baroness Umfraville
Kudos: 2





	The Wedding Night

烛光下，终于换下了全新订制的晚礼服、套进睡袍里鲁伯特·康威勋爵看着镜子中的自己。虽然其中的喜悦和幸福多少安慰了他，但今天一整天的仪式还是让他有些疲惫。即使他们没有在伦敦举行婚礼，也还是有许多宾客不辞辛苦专程赶来了安法维尔，伊芙琳的许多佃户也都慕名来围观，他甚至发现了几个他眼熟的记者混了进来，只为一睹这桩今年社交季最备受瞩目的婚事阶段性的结局。但即使他对这一切有多么不满，他还是只能友好和善地冲他们微笑，和他们一一握手寒暄。他们才成为夫妻不久，他已经感到了愧疚。他还是把她卷入了自己时刻生活在聚光灯下和虚伪面具后的人生。她虽然无数次向他保证她早已对此做好准备，但他还是担心当一切真正到来后，她没办法承受这样的痛苦。

但不管怎样，现在，除了已经休息了的仆人，安法维尔城堡只剩下他们两个人。这是一个新奇的安排——他的妻子不是鲁伯特·康威夫人，而依旧是安法维尔夫人；而他，作为一位丈夫，则生活在属于他的妻子的城堡中。他承认他的自尊心微微有些受创，但多年的政治生涯让他早已不在乎那些无所谓的脸面和累赘的自尊。而且，想到如果他能顺利熬过他的任期和平离任的话，一个伯爵头衔和议会至少几千镑的年金基本都会是板上钉钉的事，乐观的他便也释怀了。他会尽他的全力保护好他的爱人，给予她配得上她的生活。而这一切，将从今晚开始。想到这里，他再次看着镜子整理了一下自己的头发和衣领，深深地呼了一口气，然后终于起了身，打开了那扇连接着他们两人卧室的暗门。

伊芙琳的卧室和他的配色不同，墙纸是漂亮的红色暗纹丝绒。她坐在她的床上，长长的黑色头发披散在她的肩膀和胸前，半遮着她白色的荷叶边睡裙。他一下子心里一颤，刚刚的疲惫和忧虑一扫而光，脑海里有的只是她——此刻这样亲密的、私人的、只属于他一个人的她。

伊芙琳本在心不在焉地翻着一本书。在听见声响后她抬起了头，温柔的蓝眼睛一下子亮了起来，满是甜蜜的爱意，紧张又兴奋地看着他。

“伊芙琳……”他关上门后慢慢走到了她的床前，坐在了她的身边，牵起了她的一只手轻轻吻着，“你好美。”

“鲁伯特……”她明显有些呼吸不稳，此刻这新鲜的场景让她全身有些僵硬，但她的心里满是期待。他是她的丈夫——他们已经举行完了公开的典礼，马上，他们也要完成他们私下的那个仪式。

他抚摸着她的脸颊，然后掀开了她改在腿上的被子，钻进了底下。“我希望你不介意。”他抬起了眉毛，打趣地看着她几乎和她的壁纸一样红的脸颊。

“当……当然……”她垂下了眼睛，不敢看他。这让他忍不住笑了起来，轻轻掐了掐她发烫的脸颊，然后揽住了她的肩膀，把她拉进了自己的怀里。当她只隔着一层薄薄的白棉睡衣的身体贴在他的身上、柔软圆润的胸脯轻轻蹭着他的肋骨时，他的欲望终于再也压抑不住自己，挺立而起。

他从来都不是一个纵情声色的男人。在他们终于拜脱哈罗舍监严苛看管进入牛津时，他周围无数还处在那男孩和男人交界的同学立刻放纵地游走于妓女和女演员中。即使是那时，他也没有加入过他们，那种生活对他来说毫无诱惑。他从很早就清楚自己的理想和野心，他不想浪费自己的时间和精力在别处。但他还是一个正常的男人，有他的生理需求。他深爱伊芙琳的灵魂，可他也没法否认她美丽的脸庞和优雅的身形带给他的诱惑。尤其是那些他误以为她将会嫁给Plessinghan的夜晚，他完全没有办法抑制自己的内心。他多么想要轻抚她白皙细嫩的肌肤、放肆地吻遍她的全身。有几次，痛苦和孤独的他甚至忍不住——但不管怎样，今天，他终于可以这样做了。

他轻轻嗅着她的头发。她没有喷香水，他也说不出他闻到的是什么，但那股香氛却让他心醉神迷。“伊芙琳……”终于，他吻住了她的额角，然后是脸颊，然后是脖子。伊芙琳一动不动，甚至连呼吸都不敢继续。显然，这陌生的亲密让她不知所措。

“鲁……鲁伯特……”她窒息一般地叫着他的名字，声音轻得连她自己都快听不到。她的丈夫太过投入他此刻的行动，并没有回应她。这时，他突然跨在了她的身上，但嘴唇一刻都没有离开她的身体。他顺着她的下颌一直吻到了她的嘴唇，然后霸道地撬开了她的双唇吮吸着，舌尖不断交缠着她的。终于，他的双手也如愿以偿，握住了她那对丰满的乳房，拇指和食指不断挑逗着她的乳头。

伊芙琳紧紧地闭着双眼，从全身穿来的那张新奇、迅猛却又上瘾的官感让她忍不住低声呻吟着。此刻正占有着她的身体的那个男人很陌生，他不是她熟知的那位睿智果断的政客首相，也不是那位浪漫温柔的情人。他更像那个她在锦标赛战场上只有一面之缘的百合骑士，勇猛却霸道，只为一个单纯的信念而战——他要夺得她。

他突然拉开了她的双腿，跪在了之间。这与她毕生教养所顶撞的姿势让她下意识地想要反抗，但他却死死握住了她的膝盖阻止着她，掀起了她的裙摆，抚摸着她大腿的内侧，继续向前蹭着他的身体，直到她感觉到一个硬邦邦的东西直戳她身体最隐私的那个部位。

他看向了她。她满脸通红，微蹙着眉头，但嘴角却挂着一丝迷醉诱惑的笑容，似乎连她自己都没有意识到。她那里好是湿润，就好像在勾引他进入。他没办法再忍下去了，终于他一挺身，伴随着伊芙琳的一声尖叫，他便如愿进入了她的身体，瞬间，他感觉天堂大概也不过如此。

他突然进入她身体的那一瞬间，她的下身传来了一阵酸胀的疼痛——但只是疼了那一下。很快，她的身体便适应了他的形状。当他开始来回摆动反复抽查着时，一切都那么流畅。慢慢地，一种全新的快感在她的身体里堆积，没过一会儿就让她心跳加速，气喘吁吁，忍不住抓住了他的肩膀，放肆地随着他的节奏呻吟着。她的反应让他更加激动了，他加速着他的运动，此刻脑海里只有她娇媚的脸庞和醉人的身体。不知道多久后，他终于迎来了他的高潮。他紧紧地皱起了眉头，低吼着将他的种子播撒在她身体的深处，然后粗喘着倒在了她的身体上。他闭着眼睛，额头蹭着伊芙琳的脸颊。她紧紧地抱着他，吻着他的耳廓。刚刚的刺激让他酣畅淋漓但却也精疲力尽，他窝在伊芙琳的怀里，感受着激情过后的温存，感觉身体轻飘飘的，脑海里一片空白。此刻，他只能感受到伊芙琳的气息和心跳。他终于彻底占有了她，她终于成为了他真正的妻子。


End file.
